The present invention relates to a temperature-sensing device for measuring the temperature of a medium, or the difference in temperature between two media, producing at the output of the device and electric signal indicative of the temperature.
In devices of such type which are already known, the electric signals are analog, and an analog-to-numerical conversion has to be made in order to facilitate the processing of numerical data.
Furthermore, in order to reach a good measuring accuracy, high price metallic probes are used.